


Back for You

by Rosa_Mystica



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, niam AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Mystica/pseuds/Rosa_Mystica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Найл удивляет Лиама и возвращается домой на Рождество.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back for You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Back For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098305) by [brainstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainstorm/pseuds/brainstorm). 



> Работа перенесена от сюда. https://ficbook.net/readfic/3880073

Это случилось 20 декабря, Лиам проснулся от звука звонившего телефона, лежащего на тумбочке рядом с его кроватью. Он повернулся и закрыл лицо подушкой, пока телефон, наконец-то, не замолчал. Вздохнув, шатен только было снова хотел попытаться заснуть, как тишину комнаты снова нарушил этот надоедливый звук. Лиам раздраженно застонал, понимая что заснуть ему явно не дадут, поэтому единственным верным решением было просто ответить на звонок, хотя тот, кто звонит ему во время его каникул, да и еще рано утром, будет послан ко всем чертям, когда Пейн поднимет трубку.

Но он быстро передумал, увидев имя звонящего; большая улыбка появилась на его лице. 

 — Привет, малыш. — послышался любимый голос с еле уловимым ирландским акцентом.

— Да … почему ты звонишь так рано?

 — Я уверен, что там у тебя уже почти полдень.

Лиам нахмурился и посмотрел на часы на тумбочке. 11:40 утра.

 — Дерьмо. — застонал он. — Ну, во всяком случае у меня каникулы, так что нет ничего лучше, чем лежать в постели весь день и ждать твоего возвращения. Осталось только три дня! — воскликнул шатен.

 — Да … мы должны поговорить об этом. У меня плохие новости.

Лиам снова нахмурился и присел на край кровати.

 — Что ты имеешь ввиду, говоря «плохие новости»?

 — Я, эм … я не смогу вернуться домой на Рождество, Ли. Мне очень жаль. — раздался слабый голос Найла, как если бы он боялся, как Лиам отреагирует, хотя, да, он боялся.

Лиам ничего не ответил.

 — Ли …? Ты еще там? — раздался обеспокоенный голос Хорана.

 — Да… да. Почему?

 — Мой менеджер хочет, чтобы я сделал некоторые рождественские промо и прочее, говорит, что это будет большой плюс для моей карьеры, и да … Я сказал ему, что хотел бы приехать домой, но он сказал, что я подписал контракт, и мне очень жаль. Лиам, я правда очень хочу вернуться. — голос смягчался все больше и больше, но он продолжал говорить.

Лиам вздохнул.

 — Все хорошо. — он сказал это больше для себя, — Мы все еще можем отпраздновать вместе Новый год, да?

 — Да, надеюсь, что сможем.

 — Значит осталось десять дней, Ни, мы можем подождать еще десять дней, мы ведь можем?

Найл вздохнул с другой стороны линии.

 — Я думаю, мы можем. И еще кое-что.

 — Что? — Лиам задержал дыхание.

 — Не сиди целыми дням в доме, дожидаясь моего приезда. Тебе нужно хоть иногда выходить на улицу. И еще я очень надеюсь, что ты уже поставил елку и украсил дом. Ты же сделал это, верно?

 — Я, хм да, конечно, я сделал, Ни.

 — Ты лжешь! Ты этого не сделал, Лиам! Я хочу, чтобы ты наконец поднял свой шикарный зад с кровати и начал наслаждаться подступающими новогодними праздниками.

 — Но какой смысл? Ты не здесь! — тяжело вздохнул Лиам, пытаясь остановит подходящий ком обиды в горле.

 — Лиам. — голос Найла прозвучал серьезно. — Попробуй.

 — Ладно, ладно. — быстро сказал Лиам и начал выбираться из кровати.

 — Ладно. — повторил Найл и Лиам почувствовал улыбку Хорана на другом конце линии. — И последнее, ты каждый день в полночь должен будишь быть дома, начиная с завтрашнего дня впредь до Рождества, хорошо?

 — Я не думаю, что могу быть где-то еще. Но зачем?

 — Увидишь. — загадочно произнес Найл. — Я должен идти, Ли. Скоро увидимся, да? Я люблю тебя.

 — Хорошо. Я тоже тебя люблю, Ни. — ответил он, а затем послышались длинные раздражительные гудки. Линия было мертва.

Лиам снова упал на кровать, испуская глубокий вздох.

Найл был на гастролях уже почти четыре месяца. Он — восходящий музыкант, так что его менеджер делал все, что мог, чтобы Найл прославился. Они были вместе в течение нескольких лет, и Лиам не мог не обрадоваться за своего парня, когда ему сказали, что у него будет американский и европейский тур, но Лиам даже и не думал, что разлука так тяжело ему дастся. Иногда это было почти невыносимо. Как сильно он скучал по нему, как сильно ему хотелось купить билет на самолет и улететь к нему, но Найл всегда говорил ему, чтобы он не тратил на него деньги, и, честно говоря, у Лиама не было достаточно денег на это. Он все еще учится в колледже в котором, кстати, он и встретил Найла. Сначала они были просто хорошими друзьями, но постепенно оба осознали, что испытывают друг к другу совсем не дружеские чувства и это хорошо, что они довольно быстро это поняли. Но опять же, Лиам был более чем счастлив за Найла, который теперь живет своей мечтой. Пейн знал, как сильно Найл хотел петь.

Наконец-то поднявшись с постели, Лиам принял водные процедуры и даже не поленился приготовить себе завтрак: яичницу с беконом, которая, кстати, здорово подгорела. Закончив поедать завтрак, Лиам позвонил своему лучшему другу Гарри Стайлсу и попросил его прийти помочь украсить дом, как Найл его и просил. Кроме того, ему нужна была компания, которая хоть как-то отвлечёт его от грустных мыслей.

Гарри пришёл как раз к обеду, остальную часть дня они провели ставя и украшая Рождественскую елку, а заодно и весь дом. Лиам рассказал Стайлсу про утренний звонок Найла и про плохие новости, которые ему блондин рассказал. Гарри только вздохнул и похлопал его по спине, пробормотав «Мне жаль, братан», продолжая развешивать гирлянду на елке. К тому времени, на улице уже была почти ночь, а дом уже был украшен рождественскими гирляндами и яркими огнями.

Гарри не остался на поздний ужин: ему нужно было вернуться в свою квартиру и приготовить ужин для его двоих соседей по комнате, которых нельзя было подпускать и близко к плите если, конечно, тебе не нужен пожар на Рождество. Стайлс предложил Лиаму поехать с ним, но тот лишь покачал головой, сказал, что ему нужно в полночь быть дома … для чего? На этот вопрос Лиам так и не нашел ответа.

После импровизированного ужина из остаток в холодильнике, он сидел на диване в гостиной, завернувшись в мягкий плед, щелкая по каналам. В конечном итоге Лиам поставил какой-то рождественские фильм с историей любви в качестве фона, чтобы не было так скучно.

Он даже не заметил как заснул, пока не проснулся от звонка в дверь. Лиам потер глаза, лениво вставая и освобождаясь от одеяла, пошел к двери.

Открыв дверь, Лиам очень удивился не найдя никого за ней. Он посмотрел направо и налево. Никого. Он посмотрел вниз и увидел большой букет и коробочку конфет ручной работы. Вот это сюрприз!

Он поднял их с пола и занес внутрь. Уже дома, Лиам заметил небольшую открытку, торчащую из букета.

 _«Мне очень жаль.): Я скучаю по тебе и очень сильно люблю тебя. х, Найл.»_ Было написано на открытке аккуратным почерком Хорана. Неужели он отправил эту открытку из страны в которой он сейчас находится вместе с цветами? Ну что ж.

Лиам взял телефон и позвонил Найлу. Линия запищала три раза, прежде чем он ответил.

 — Лиам?

 — Ты думаешь, что я девушка или кто? — спросил Лиам, делая голос серьезным.

 — Я… тебе не нравится? Прости, я думал, что ты и —

 — Найл, мне очень понравилось. — перебил его Пейн, — Я просто пошутил.

 — Слава Богу, я чуть не умер. — облегченно выдохнул Хоран и Лиам засмеялся.

 — Ты будешь отправлять мне подарки каждую ночь?

 — Не знаю, это сюрприз.

 — Нееет, ты же знаешь, я ненавижу сюрпризы! Расскажи мне!

 — Неа.

 — Ну расскажи мне! Пожалуйста!

 — Нет, Ли, я ничего тебе не скажу, — засмеялся Найл, — но, надеюсь, завтрашний тебе понравится.

 — Я уверен, что так и будет. — он замолчал, когда услышал, как кто-то позвал Найла на другом конце линии. — Тебе нужно идти.

 — Мне очень жаль. — тихо пробормотал Найл. — Поговорим завтра, да?

 — Почему ты можешь отправлять мне подарки, а я нет? Это не честно! — надулся Лиам, хотя блондин не мог этого видеть.

 — Лиам, я вижу, ты дуешься по телефону. — сказал Найл, отчего Лиам хихикнул. Хоран слишком хорошо знает его. — Потому что я тот, кого не будет рядом с тобой на Рождество, так что я пытаюсь хоть как-то загладить вину.

 — Ты не обязан делать это. — тихо сказал ему Лиам.

 — Я знаю, но я хочу. — кто-то снова окликнул его, — Прости, я должен идти, люблю тебя.

 — Я тоже тебя люблю, осталось всего девять дней!

Повесивши трубку, Лиам поставил цветы в вазу и поставил их в гостиной на стеклянный журнальный столик.

В ту ночь он пошел спать с улыбкой на лице: его Найл определенно очень находчивый.

***

Следующий день Лиам провел так же как и предыдущий, только вместо украшения дома, он, наконец-то, нашел время для похода в ближайший супермаркет за едой потому, что все запасы были уже съедены. Он даже хотел нормально, позавтракать, но не было молока, без которого Пей буквально не мог жить! «Что, черт возьми? Лиам, ты сама безответственность, Найлу бы это не понравилось» — подумал он про себя.

Во второй половине дня Лиам получил небольшую бумажную работу и хотя он знал, что сейчас у него заслуженные каникулы, что подразумевают собой — никакой работы, но ему было скучно и нужно было хоть что-то, что могло его хоть немного отвлечь, прежде чем он сойдет сума от ничегонеделания и назойливых мыслей.

На этот раз он не заснул, и хоть время уже подходило к полуночи, Лиам все еще был бодрым. Он как раз наводил порядок в кухонных шкафах, когда дверной звонок не оглушил тишину комнаты. От неожиданности Лиам чуть не выронил китайскую вазу, которую привез когда-то Найл; и быстро помчался к двери, но открыв её, он как и в первый раз, нашел лишь одиноко лежавший на пороге компакт-диск и никого. Нахмурившись, Лиам аккуратно поднял его с пола, зашел внутрь.

Пейн присоединил диск к своему ноутбуку и открыл один трек на нем. Голос Найла приятно зазвучал из динамиков.

«Так, хм … я не знаю, как это будет звучать, но я хотел, чтобы ты послушал это первым. Эту песню я написал несколько дней назад, и эм — да, я надеюсь, тебе понравится.» — Найл определенно нервничал, когда записывал эту запись, хотя блондин всегда немного нервничал, когда пел перед Лиамом. Старший не знал, почему он так любит голос Найла, и особенно он любил его, когда тот пел.

Он слышал, как Найл прочистил голос, прежде чем зазвучали простые аккорды на гитаре. Лиам представил блондина, сидящего в гостиничном номере, записывая это, чтобы потом отправить ему. Он улыбнулся, когда голос начал петь.

 _«Lights go down and the night is calling to me, yeah, I hear voices singing songs in the street…»_  
  
Да, голос Найла был прекрасен и очень противоречил тому громкому голосу, которым он обычно разговаривает и особенно тому, каким тот смеётся (смех блондина, определенно, одна из его любимых вещей в нем), но всякий раз, когда Хоран пел, его голос каким-то образом звучал так тихо, так хрупко, как у ангела.

_«I love this feeling that right now, I wish you were here with me, ‘cause right now, everything is new to me…»_

Лиам не был уверен, что эта песня именно о нем, но связь определенно была. Эта песня была настолько прекрасной, что просто пробирала до дрожи. Голос Найла: звонкий, чистый, мелодичный отдавался где-то глубоко в сердце, заставляя Лиама хотеть увидеть блондина еще сильнее. Пейн скучал, очень скучал. Он скучал за этим родным голосом, с легким милым акцентом, скучал по ярко-голубым глазам, скучал по его прикосновениям, он безумно скучал за Найлом, и с этим чертовски трудно справиться.

Лиам полностью отдал себя песне, пока звуки гитары медленно остановились, продолжая эхом летать по комнате.

«Я должен был отредактировать её, но потом я вспомнил, что ты всегда говорил, что тебе больше нравился мой голос, когда я пою просто так, без какого-либо редактирования. Так что я надеюсь, что тебе понравилось потому что теперь я слишком ленив чтобы что-то менять.» — послышался мягкий смешок, а затем — тишина. Лиам уже даже подумал, что трек закончился, но вдруг тишину прорезал усталый и до боли грустный голос Найла. «Я так сильно скучаю по тебе, Ли, я люблю тебя.»

Трек закончился.

Лиам взял телефон и со скоростью света набрал, выученный на память, номер Найла. Спустя пару мучительно долгих гудков, послышался голос блондина и только тогда Пейн вдруг почувствовал горячую слезу, текущую по его щеке и подступающий к горлу ком.

 — Лиам? — ответил Найл, но не получил никакого ответа. Лиам хотел поговорить, он действительно хотел, но он не мог, он был слишком эмоциональным. — Лиам, ты тут? — повторил блондин.

 — Я… я здесь. — его голос охрип.

 — Что с твоим голосом? Ты плакал? — послышался обеспокоенный голос блондина.

Лиам испустил хриплый смех.

 — Почему ты плачешь?

 — Надеюсь, тебе понравится завтрашний подарок. — сказал Лиам подражая акценту и голосу Найла. — Ты, маленький засранец.

Найл рассмеялся, и, Боже мой, как он скучал по этому смеху!

 — Ну что, тебе понравилось?

 — Понравилось? Это мягко сказано, Хоран. Я теперь просто обожаю эту песню и, кстати, я собираюсь скачать её на мой телефон и слушать перед сном. Твоя песня безумно красивая, как и твой голос, Найл. Я… — его голос оборвался. — Я так скучаю по тебе.

Теперь уже к горлу Найла подступил ком.

 — Осталось всего лишь пару дней, не более, малыш. — его голос заскрипел.

 — Прости. — сказал Лиам и Найл мог слышать, как он откашлялся и, глубоко вздохнув, продолжил. — Спасибо тебе за это, это просто удивительно.

 — Я рад, что тебе понравилось.

 — Могу ли я спросить кое-что?

 — Конечно, все, что хочешь, Ли.

 — Я иду спать, ты можешь просто… ты можешь просто мне петь? Или поговорить со мной, пока я не засну? — робко спросил Лиам, краснея, хотя блондин все равно это не увидит.

 — Конечно, малыш.

Лиам попросил его подождать минуту пока он не снимет верхнюю одежду и не залезет под теплое одеяло. Найл говорил с ним, он знал что его голос, особенно тихий, успокаивает Пейна. Он рассказал ему о том как провел день, о туре, о людях, с которыми ему посчастливилось встретиться, о его фанатах и о том какие они все замечательные. Лиам сделал несколько замечаний в начале, но потом его комментарии стали короче и короче каждый раз, когда он говорил, а его голос все тише и мягче, пока Найл не стал единственным слушателем, а на том конце линии не послышались мягкие храпы и ровное дыхание.

 — Сладких снов, малыш, люблю тебя. — прошептал Найл, прежде чем повесить трубку.

***

На следующий день, когда Лиам проснулся, он запутался в одеяле чуть не упал с кровати. Его телефон лежал рядом с его головой на подушке и Лиам проклинал себя за то, что засыпает так быстро, но потом он вспомнил события предыдущего дня и улыбка расплылась на его лице. Поэтому он быстро схватил ноутбук, параллельно надевая наушники, включил вчерашний трек, поставивши его на повтор. Да, утро определенно удалось.

Свой день Лиам провел делая рождественские покупки и, поверьте, это задача не из простых, потому что в Лондоне нашлась еще целая куча таких же людей как и Пейн, которые любят откладывать все на потом и из-за этого в городе стояли огромные пробки, а в магазинах километровые очереди.

Своим друзьям-задротам и обжорам в одном лице Лиам в основном купил видеоигры и сладости. Для родителей — книги. Они любили книги, может быть, они даже любили книги больше, чем они любили его. Ну, может быть. А для своих сестер, конечно, одежда, потому что девушки любят одежду, правильно? Он надеялся, что это было правильно, потому что если нет, то он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что купить для них. Какой хороший брат.

И Найл … ну, может, если он присылает ему сюрпризы каждую ночь, то он получит свой собственный сюрприз, когда вернется домой. Он улыбнулся про себя, найдя идеальный подарок. Он надеется, что Найлу это понравится так же как и ему.

Домой Лиам вернулся почти к обеду, так что он просто приготовил себе суп, потому что на улице он был довольно долго и успел здорово замерзнуть и горячий суп звучит здорово. После обеда Лиам решил что-нибудь почитать прочитать. Он лег на кровать, открыл книгу и после прочтения, «как … три страницы?», он покончил с этим безобразием. Чтение — не его хобби. Определенно. Поэтому шатен просто провалялся несколько часов в постели. Нет, он не спал, он мечтал. Мечтал о том какой будет его жизнь с Найлом в будущем, и что бы случилось если б блондин отправился в тур на несколько месяцев и захватил с собой его. «Было бы здорово» — подумал Пейн.

От своих мыслей его разбудил дверной звонок и, не теряя ни секунды, Лиам отправился открывать. Черт, как же подарки оказывались здесь, если он ни разу не видел того кто бы мог их сюда принести.

Лиам очень удивился, увидев небольшой клочок бумаги сложенный вдвое, лежавший на пороге. На нем был написан номер канала, название программы и время её начала, и в самом низу: _«просто посмотри! х, Ни»._ Слегка нахмурившись, Лиам позвонил Найлу.

Только со второго раза блондин, наконец-таки поднял трубку.

 — Ли? Я сейчас немного занят. — немного запыхавшимся голосом, как будто он бежит, сказал Найл. — Все в порядке?

 — Да, просто хотел спросить, что это небольшая записка была о…

 — Ты должен просто подождать и посмотреть, Ли. Просто посмотри, хорошо? — сказал Найл и Лиам был готов поспорить, что слышал улыбку в его голосе. — Я должен идти, люблю тебя.

Лиам пошел спать, установивши будильник на 11 часов, как раз в это время начинается программа, которую Найл попросил посмотреть. Вообще-то обычно он как раз просыпался в это время, но мало ли что, лучше перестраховаться.

Когда он проснулся на следующее утро, часы показывали 10:15, и это значит что у нашел есть время принять душ и позавтракать перед началом программы.

После того, как душ был принят, Лиам посмотрел на часы, о Боже мой, часы показывали 10:50, он действительно потратил так много времени? Ну что ж. Он пошел на кухню и сделал себе кофе, переместился в гостиную на диван и включил телевизор.

Ровно в 11:10, лицо Найла было на экране. Лиам занервничал: Хоран не сказал ему, что он будет давать интервью. «Серьезно, почему нельзя было меня предупредить?» — подумал шатен.

 — Итак, сегодня у нас в гостях восходящая поп-звезда Найл Хоран! — воскликнул интервьюер, и камера показала сидящего на красном диване Найла, который улыбался и махал рукой аудитории. — Меня предупредили, что у нас не много времени поэтому я отберу самые популярные вопросы.

 — Конечно. — кивнул блондин и тоже улыбнулся. Лиам вздохнул, он пропустил эту улыбку.

 — Так расскажи нам о том, как ты добился таких потрясающих успехов в карьере? Это была твоя мечта или просто удачный случай?

 — Я всегда мечтал петь и сделать на этом карьеру, но я просто думал, что это невозможно. — сказал Найл, жестикулируя руками, — Но я не сдавался, я просто играл на гитаре и пел в небольших кафе во время учебы и в один прекрасный день мужчина пришел ко мне и дал мне визитку, попросив позвонить ему, если я заинтересован сделать карьеру.

 — Это было трудно, не так ли? Я имею в виду, будучи вдали от семьи и друзей …

 — Да, да, это, безусловно очень тяжело, я очень сильно скучаю по ним. Сначала меня это сильно беспокоило, я был словно потерян, но потом все как-то само собой образовалась и вот я здесь. — Найл слегка засмеялся.

Лиам внимательно смотрел интервью, по крайней мере ему нравилось видеть лицо Найла по телевизору (хотя он видел некоторые видео из тура по YouTube, но они были у ужасном качестве), но он по-прежнему не понимал, почему блондин попросил его посмотреть это.

 — Расскажи нам о том, как ты пишешь свои песни, ты их кому-то посвящаешь? Есть ли кто-то в твоей жизни за кем ты скучаешь больше чем просто за семьей и друзьями?

Лиам почувствовал, как увеличивается скорость ударов его сердца. Найл же не собирается рассказать про него, не так ли?

 — Да … на самом деле, есть кое-кто. — нежно улыбаясь, сказал Найл.

 — Ой, и какой же леди так повезло? — спросила интервьюер, немного наклонившись вперед.

 — Это … это не она. Это он. — застенчиво улыбаясь и краснея, ответил Найл. Минута молчания, а потом вся аудитория взорвалась восторженными возгласами. Улыбка Найла стала еще шире.

 — Оу, Это было… неожиданно. — хихикнула она. — Расскажите нам что-то о нем.

 — Я-я не знаю, что вы хотите знать?

 — Вы уже долго вместе?

 — Да … довольно долгое время. Но сейчас нам очень тяжело, ведь мы не видели друг друга уже четыре месяца. — сказал Найл, грустно улыбнувшись.

Лиам был, мягко говоря, в шоке. Он не мог поверить, что Найл только что открыл их отношения всему миру, в смысле это не было новостью для семьи и друзей, но это было что-то новое для СМИ и фанатов. Лиам очень надеялся, что они их примут, потому что он не хочет что б Найл был несчастен.

 — О, ты наверно сильно за ним скучаешь. Но вы же по-прежнему каждый день разговариваете, правильно? Делаете ли вы что-то что помогает вам сохранять интерес друг к другу и, как бы, подогревать ваши отношения, ну знаешь, секс по телефону или что-то похожее? — девушка интервьюер подмигнула, самодовольно улыбаясь.

Найл просто покраснел сильнее.

 — Я не буду это комментировать. — он нервно засмеялся, —, но мы говорим каждый день, без этого день можно считать потрачены впустую. — после этих слов Хорана, по аудитории прошло восхищенное «а».

 — Так откуда эта внезапная потребность каминг-аута? Почему ты решил сделать это прямо сейчас?

 — Ну … мы всегда хотели, рассказать о нас миру. Я не хотел обманывать своих фанатов и я этого и не делал. Я никогда не говорил о моей личной жизни, потому что мне не разрешали, но после долгих уговоров мой менеджер наконец-то разрешил рассказать в надежде что этим я не испорчу себе карьеру. Так что я решил сделать это перед Рождеством, в качестве одного из моих многих подарков, которые я дарю ему.

 — О, ты даришь ему много подарков? Это так мило.

 — Да, потому что в этом году я не смогу сделать это дома на Рождество.

 — Это восхитительно, ему так повезло, позволь мне даже сказать, что ты просто очаровательный. — она рассмеялась.

Лиам был удивлен тем, каким открытым был Найл, говоря своему менеджеру про свою сексуальную ориентацию. Это, безусловно, лучший подарок, только Найл знал, как сильно он хотел, чтобы мир знал, что Найл его, что он имеет право держать его за руку и защищать свою любовь. «Ничего себе, я превращаюсь в какую-то девушку» — подумал Лиам и фыркнул, а продолжая смотреть интервью.

 — Можешь ли ты сказать нам имя? — взволновано спросила интервьюер.

 — Хм, я действительно пока не хочу разоблачить его, но могу сказать, что его имя начинается на Л.

 — Хорошо, я буду его так называть. Итак, Л знает, где ты сейчас или он может даже смотрит?

 — Я сказал ему, поэтому я очень надеюсь, что он не пропустил или я убью его. — засмеялся Найл.

 — Ну, а наше время подошло к концу. Огромное спасибо, Найлу, за то что посетил нас, и я действительно желаю вам и Л всего самого лучшего. — она улыбнулась и пожала блондину руку.

 — И тебе спасибо. И спасибо всем, кто поддерживал меня нет до сих пор, и я надеюсь, что все, что я говорил не навредит моей карьере или моим отношениям. Я также хочу поблагодарить всех моих поклонников за то, что поддерживают все, что я делаю, я очень люблю вас, ребята.

И тогда девушка начала говорить на другую тему, Лиам просто остался сидеть на том же месте на диване. Это, наверное, были, наиболее волнующие десять минут его жизни. Он не знал, сколько времени он провел, приводя свои мысли в порядок, пока его не прервал телефонный звонок.

 — Привет, Найл.

 — Да. Ты видел интервью?

 — Да. Это было просто удивительно, Ни, я не могу поверить, что ты на самом деле сделал это, я так тобой горжусь.

 — Спасибо, Ли, я сделал это для тебя.

 — Нет — заявил Лиам, — Ты сделал это не только для меня, ты сделал это для _нас_. Ты знал как это было важно для нас обоих, чтобы люди знали, что мы чувствуем друг к другу. И я… я… я удивлен, и я так.. так счастлив, Ни, я не могу это передать словами.

 — Я люблю тебя.

 — Я тоже тебя люблю. Правда, это, — начал было он, но перестал говорить, услышав шум на другой стороне линии. — Ни? Ты здесь?

 — Да, я здесь. — блондин почти кричал, отчего Лиам усмехнулся. — Я выхожу из студии и тут собралась не маленькая толпа. — добавил он.

И шатен уже собирался продолжить, когда услышал, как люди кричали: _«Мы так счастливы за тебя, Найл!», «Скажи Л, что мы_ _любим его тоже!», «Мы любим вас несмотря ни на что!»,_ И Лиам просто не смог удержаться от улыбки.

 — Ты слышишь их, Ли? — спросил голос Найла.

 — Да, я слышу их, я не могу в это поверить! Это замечательно! — воскликнул он.

 — Я знаю! — прокричал по телефону Хоран, а затем наступила тишина, и вздох, — Я в машине и я машу этим людям. Не могу поверить, это так сюрреалистично. Они скоро узнают тебя. Я имею в виду, если ты, конечно, хочешь этого.

 — Хм, я не знаю. — задумчивым голосом сказал Лиам. — Мне все еще нравится быть маленьким секретом Найла Хорана.

Найл рассмеялся.

 — Ты ужасен, но ладно, если ты не хочешь, мы не будем тебя разоблачать.

 — Я шучу, Ни, конечно же, я хочу. Я хочу быть рядом с тобой на каждом этапе твоей жизни, и если это означает, иметь дело с тоннами твоих фанатов, тогда я согласен. Ну, а хейтеры пусть идут ко всем чертям.

Лиам почти мог видеть как Найл улыбается.

 — Ты потрясающий, спасибо, Лиам.

 — Все, что угодно для моего малыша. Теперь, мне нужно идти: обернуть некоторые подарки. Мы поговорим позже. Люблю тебя!

 — Хорошо, увидимся в ближайшее время, тоже тебя люблю!

Лиам повесил трубку и теперь он был более чем уверен, что выбрал идеальный подарок.

***

В ту ночь, ровно в 00:00, в дверь снова зазвонили, и, когда он её открыл, то столкнулся с двумя сумками. Взявши их, Лиам пошел в свою комнату, бросивши их на кровать, принялся открывать.

Одежда. Одежда? И еще не какая-нибудь, а дорогая, изысканная. Во второй сумке лежала не менее потрясающая обувь. Ну что ж, это тоже чертовски здорово.

Лиам обнаружил небольшую записку на дне одной сумки. _«Надень это завтра в 7 часов вечера и будь готов к тому времени._ _Люблю тебя! х Ни.»_  хм, странно.

Он пытался позвонить Найлу, чтобы спросить его, что, черт возьми, происходит, но он не отвечал, видимо он занят. Но через десять минут, он получил сообщение от него, _«Не могу говорить прямо сейчас, извини красавчик! Надеюсь, тебе понравилось, будь готовым (;» -_ написал он.

_«Я не знаю, что ты там планируешь, но я всегда готов, малыш (; люблю тебя!»_

***

Теперь это 24 декабря канун Рождества. Лиам проснулся и вздохнул. Впервые ему предстоит провести праздники в одиночестве. Или нет. Он вспомнил подарок Найла и записочку. Он не был уверен, что должно было случиться, но у него было чувство, что это будет что-то хорошее.

В течение дня Лиам не находил себе места и практически ничего не ел от сильного волнения. Он ходил по квартире весь день. Пытался посмотреть телевизор, кино, почитать книгу или вздремнуть, он правда пытался, но просто не мог.

Где-то около полшестого Лиам решил принять душ, что, собственно и сделал. Он довольно долго принимал его, надеясь хоть как-то скоротать время и попробовать расслабится, хоть у него это плохо получилось.

Наконец покончивши с душем, он вытерся и посмотрев на себя в зеркало, решил, что должен побриться. Или нет. Он не хотел бриться полностью, поэтому просто немного подправил линии роста волос. «Теперь я выгляжу лучше» — подумал он. Почистив зубы и поправивши немного запутанные волосы, Лиам пошел в спальню, чтобы надеть присланную Найлом одежду. Она была довольно простая, но стильная: узкие черные брюки, белая рубашка на пуговицах, черный жилет и черные блестящие туфли.

Лиам посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Он должен застегнуть рубашку на все пуговицы, что б выглядеть более официально, но если застегивать не на все, то это будет более сексуально, или нет. Тьфу, почему это так трудно? В конце концов, Лиам застегнулся на все пуговицы.

На часах без пяти семь, так что он решил подождать в гостиной. Это были самые длинные пять минут в его жизни, спасибо.

Когда прозвенел звонок, Лиам от неожиданности чуть не упал с дивана, и, когда он открыл дверь, он увидел записку, лежащую на пороге. Он развернул её и прочитал адрес, а затем почерком Найла было написано: _«отправляйся по указанному выше адресу, на входе скажи охраннику свое имя, он скажет, что делать дальше. Люблю тебя! x.»_

Как только Лиам прочитал записку, к нему пришла мысль захватить с собой подарок Найла, который он готовил ему на Рождество, во всяком случае много места он не занимал. Поэтому Пейн вернулся домой, в спешке схватив подарок и положив его во внутренний карман жилета, и захватив с собой ключи, телефон и бумажник, вызвал такси и поехал по указанному в записке адресу.

Дорога заняла минут двадцать. Когда такси остановилось и водитель сказал ему что они на месте, выглянув в окно Лиам нахмурился. Гостиница?

Заплативши за проезд таксисту, Пейн вышел из машины, отправляясь к двери отеля. Внутри отель выглядел великолепно: приглушенное и теплое освещение, пурпурные диваны, стоящие в холе отеля, темная деревянная мебель, украшенная золотой резьбой. На небольших журнальных столиках у дивана стояли антикварные блестящие канделябры.

У входа охранник остановил его.

 — Имя?

 — Я Лиам Пейн.

Охранник улыбнулся ему, заставляя начать еще больше нервничать, но улыбка быстро исчезла, когда он открыл для него дверь со словами: «На лифте на последний этаж, потом дверь в конце коридора.»

Лиам кивнул и пробормотал «спасибо», прежде чем пройти вглубь огромного холла. Внутри отель выглядел великолепно. Приглушенное и теплое освещение, пурпурные диваны, стоящие в холе отеля, темная деревянная мебель, украшенная золотой резьбой. На небольших журнальных столиках у дивана стояли антикварные блестящие канделябры. Он поспешно прошел к лифту, нажимая кнопку вызова и через минуту он уже поднимался на самый последний этаж этого отеля. С каждым этажом его сердце увеличивало количество ударов в секунду, дышать становилось все труднее и труднее. Лиам не был уверен, с кем ему предстоит увидеться, поэтому он был крайне взволнован. В последние дни были одни сюрпризы, и он точно знал, что этот сюрприз, приготовленный Найлом, будет очень приятным для него.

Когда двери открылись, он увидел длинный коридор, который освещал слабый свет от настенных хрустальных ламп. Он вышел из лифта и выдохнул, пытаясь хоть как-то унять сердцебиение. На другом конце коридора Лиам увидел одинокую дверь. Да, это определенно нужная ему дверь.

Шатен сделал шаг, а затем еще и еще, позволяя ногам вести себя, пока не оказался перед дверью. Он положил руку на ручку, медленно открывая дубовую дверь.

Комната была укутана теплым светом мерцающих свечей, стоящих в длинных канделябрах, очень похожих на тех, что стояли в главном холле на первом этаже. Посреди комнаты стоял большом стол, который был готов к ужину, но главной красотой этой комнаты была стеклянная стена, открывающая потрясающий вид на вечерний Лондон, утопающий в блеклом свете звезд и срывающимся с неба снеге. Лиам подошел к стеклянной стене и с восторгом посмотрел вниз на укутанный волшебством Рождества, город.

 — Скучал по мне? — обдавая горячим дыханием, шепнул ему кто-то в ухо, обхватывая его за талию. Лиам улыбнулся ирландскому акценту. Видите? Он знал, захватить с собой подарок Найлу была хорошей идеей.

 — Как будто ты не знаешь. — ответил Лиам, поворачиваясь к блондину и накрывая его губы своими. — Ты издевался над мною все эти дни, это не смешно! — оторвавшись от любимых губ, сказал Пейн.

Найл рассмеялся.

 — Нет, я хотел, что б все было идеально.

 — Ты мог просто вернуться домой и это было бы более чем идеально для меня.

 — Давай просто наслаждаться этим, хорошо? — блондин закатил глаза, кидая быстрый взгляд на ночной Лондон.

Лиам кивнул и поцеловал его снова, прежде чем они оба пошли к столу, усаживаясь друг перед другом.

Сначала они просто ели молча, ловя быстрые взгляды друг на друге.

 — Это глупо, мы не видели друг друга в течение четырех месяцев, и мы даже не говорим. — заявил Лиам и Найл усмехнулся.

 — Правильно. Я должен рассказать тебе о туре, я думаю, что заберу тебя с собой в следующий раз.

 — Было бы здорово, я думаю, мы сможем устроить это. — улыбнулся Лиам. И просто так, Найл начал говорить о всех местах, в которых был во время тура и о местах которые он бы хотел посетить вместе с Лиамом.

 — Ну что, тебе понравились мои подарки? — вдруг спросил Хоран.

 — Безусловно, все из них. — улыбнулся ему Лиам.

Когда парни закончили есть, они переместились на диван, где им было более комфортно. Лиам внимательно посмотрел на Найла.

 — Ты отлично выглядишь.

Найл был одет в белую рубашку с пуговицами и, конечно, куда ж без узких черных брюк и формального пиджака. Его ботинки были немного более неформальные, чем у Лиама. Хотя, Найл был не один, кто одевал формальную одежду при любом попавшимся случае.

 — Ну, спасибо, Ли. Ты тоже потрясающе выглядишь, но, — сказал он и принялся расстегивать две верхние пуговицы рубашки Лиама, — Вот так лучше. Так ты выглядишь еще более сексуально. — улыбнулся Найл и Лиам притянул его, нежно целуя и посасывая нижнюю губу.

Практически все время они целовались, прерываясь только для того. чтобы пополнить запасы кислорода в легких.

Это случилось, ровно в 11:55, когда Найл, отстранившись от Лиама, встал с дивана, схватил его за руку, подошел к окну.

 — Красиво, не так ли? — задумчиво и с легкой дрожью в голосе спросил Хоран, и они оба посмотрели на опустевшие улицы Лондона, укрыты белой пеленой снега.

 — Да. Спасибо, что привел меня сюда. — Лиам хотел продолжить, но Найл оказался быстрее.

 — Есть еще одна причина, почему я привел тебя сюда. — сказал блондин, краснея и нервничая.

 — Да? Какая?

Найл вдруг опустился на одно колено, доставая маленькую коробочку, открыл её. Глаза Лиама расширились, а рот открылся, как будто он собирается что-то сказать, но каким-то образом он забыл все слова. По глазам Найла, Лиам видел как сильно тот нервничает.

 — Лиам, я-

 — Нет нет нет! Ты все рушишь! — вдруг воскликнул Лиам, замечая пораженное лицо Найла, которое с каждой секундой становилось все грустные и грустнее, отдавая сильной болью.

 — Ч-что? — заикнулся он не в силах продолжить и Лиам увидел как голубые глаза начали постепенно наполняться слезами.

 — Боже мой, нет! Я не это имел в виду. — Лиам пытался исправить то, что он по глупости сказал ранее. — «Молодец, Лиам, умеешь ты все портить.» — подумал Пейн, а затем он тоже опустился на одно колено и достал небольшую бархатную коробочку, которую положил в карман жилета, прежде чем он покинул дом, и открыл ее.

Теперь настала очередь Найла терять дар речи.

Они стояли в таком положении где-то минуту, пока Найл не нарушил тишину: «Мы такие глупые.» — сказал он, а потом громко рассмеялся. Лиам подхватил его смех. Блондин покачал головой и встал, протягивая руку Лиаму, а затем они оба встали друг напротив друга.

— Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что мы сделали это одновременно. — улыбнулся Пейн.

 — Идеально. — сказал Найл, обвивая руками шею Лиама и глубоко его целуя.

Лиам первый отстранился, подняв маленькую коробочку и открывая её на глазах у Найла, который улыбался во все тридцать два зуба, а его глаза ярко сияли при лунным свете.

 — Окажите ли вы мне честь стать вашем мужем, Найл? — мягко спросил он, глядя прямо в голубые глаза Найла.

 — Только если вы согласны выйти за меня замуж. — ответил ему Найл, открывая свою коробочку и доставая кольцо.

 — Конечно же я согласен. — сказал Лиам и прижался губами к мягким губам блондина, которые начали жадно его целовать.

Шатен взял правую руку Найла и надел кольцо на его безымянный палец, а затем Найл сделал то же самое с ним. Они уставились на руки друг друга. Широкая и счастливая улыбка играла на их лицах.

 — Подожди, не двигайся. — сказал Найл, доставая из кармана телефон и фотографируя их руки.

 — Что ты делаешь? — в легком замешательстве спросил Лиам.

 — Позволяю миру узнать, что я занят самым удивительным парнем. — улыбаясь, набирая текст на телефоне, сказал Найл.

 _«Мы такие глупые. Я предложил. Он предложил. Мы сказали да!»_ \- написал Найл под фотографией.

 — Теперь, когда мы закончили все романтические моменты, я думаю, что мы должны это отпраздновать. — низким, соблазнительным голосом сказал Хоран, обвивая руку вокруг шеи Лиама, а последний, в свою очередь расположил свои руки на талии блондина, притягивая его ближе. — Как думаешь?

 — Хм, я думаю, что это довольно хорошая идея. — сказал Лиам и поцеловал его.

 — Определенно! — улыбнулся Найл, ведя его к двери в спальню.

Ну после этого, остальное — уже история и скажу по секрету, она счастливая.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - bluebonnetuniverse


End file.
